ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Early Spring Battle Content Campaign
<> The following campaigns will be held starting on Saturday, 11 March at 8:00 a.m. (GMT). Campaign period: Saturday, 11 March at 8:00 a.m. (GMT) to Friday, 31 March at 2:59 p.m. (GMT) / 3:59 p.m. (BST) Read on for details. Increased Seal and Crest Drop Rate Campaign The rate at which seals and crests are dropped is increased based on the number of members in the party up to a maximum of six seals. Campaign Festa Campaign will undergo the following adjustments throughout the event. *Experience and allied notes earned from evaluations will be doubled. *The amount of spoils obtained from treasure chests when participating in unions will be increased. Furthermore, earn special rewards, including montiont silverpieces, 100-byne bills, Lungo-Nango jadeshells, and more from the following four Campaign Ops, in addition to their normal spoils. *Splitting Heirs *Cracking Shells *Plucking Wings *Fiat Lux Skirmish Stone and Arcane Glyptics Campaign Engraving the following items with arcane glyptics will yield better results than before *Ninza +2 / Leisilonu +2 / Iztaasu +2 / Crobaci +2 / Faizeer +2 / Iclamar +2 / Iizamal +2 / Qatsunoci +2 / Kannakiri +2 / Shichishito +2 / Aedold +2 / Lehbrailg +2 / Uffrat +2 / Bocluamni +2 / Hgafircian +2 *Cizin Helm +1 / Cizin Mail +1 / Cizin Mufflers +1 / Cizin Breeches +1 / Cizin Greaves +1 / Otronif Mask +1 / Otronif Harness +1 / Otronif Gloves +1 / Otronif Brais +1 / Otronif Boots +1 / Iuitl Headgear +1 / Iuitl Vest +1 / Iuitl Wristbands +1 / Iuitl Tights +1 / Iuitl Gaiters +1 / Gendewitha Caubeen +1 / Gendewitha Bliaut +1 / Gendewitha Gages +1 / Gendewitha Spats +1 / Gendewitha Galoshes +1 / Hagondes Hat +1 / Hagondes Coat +1 / Hagondes Cuffs +1 / Hagondes Pants +1 / Hagondes Sabot +1 / Beatific Shield +1 Wanted Dial Campaign A new dial, the Wanted Dial, will be added to the Gobbie Mystery Box. This fresh addition can be spun once per day to receive one of the treasure coffers that drops from Wanted battle content. Additionally, the odds of the special dial yielding equipment will be boosted for the duration. :*Spinning the Wanted Dial does not cost any daily tally. :*45 days must have passed since character creation in order to use the Gobbie Mystery Box. Skirmish Frenzy Campaign - PLUS! Skirmishes will undergo the following changes during the campaign. *Personal treasure coffer ranks will increase much faster. *The spawn rate of yecuexes will be increased in Alluvion Skirmishes. *The spawn rate of Balamor's Adumbration will be increased in Skirmish - Yorcia Weald (U). *Vials of translurry will always be obtainable in Skirmish - Yorcia Weald (U). *Vials of transmelange are more likely to be obtained in Skirmish – Outer Ra'Kaznar (U). *The spawn rate of heartwings will be increased in Skirmishes in Yorcia Weald (U) and Outer Ra'Kaznar (U). Voidwatch Campaign All lights start at their maximum alignment values during the campaign. :*The above does not apply to Beguiling Radiance / Seductive Radiance / Maddening Radiance / Crystal Guardian Chocobo Digging Skill Increase Campaign Enjoy an increased chance for your chocobo digging skill to increase each time your chocobo digs. Combat and Magic Skill Increase campaign Combat skills will be more likely to increase while in combat for the duration. Additionally, magic skills will be more likely to increase when casting spells. Microcosmic Orb Campaign Vanquishing certain monsters in the following battlefields will occasionally reward players with job cards and a variety of other items. Shemo in Port Jeuno (H-8) will also trade crests at a rate of two-to-one. Category:Special Events